


Suffocate Me

by Mr_Eren_Arlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, bit of assjob, hoo boy, just porn, suffocation (not in that way)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Eren_Arlert/pseuds/Mr_Eren_Arlert
Summary: Eren and Armin get sexy after an accident that was caused by them getting sexy.





	1. Triangle of Death (Which is the Nose)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a fic for my bab<3 It's her birthday and this is my gift to her<3 Happy Birthday Jenna<3

As much as Armin loved having Eren’s tongue rearrange his intestines, it’s difficult to enjoy much when he was in fear of snapping his spine in half just so Eren could fulfill whatever fantasy he had conjured up that day. Coming home to his pretty blond husband, sweeping him off his feet, and then spreading his ass so he could eat him out would be enough, right? But noooo, Eren wanted to bang on the armchair. The old, rickety armchair his father gave him when they bought their first house that surely would be a sin to fuck on. The janky, torn up armchair, that would possibly kill them one day, and, god, Armin just had to indulge him. 

The period of time between Eren sticking his tongue in his mouth and getting tongue-fucked on the armchair was a blur to Armin, because he wasn’t sure how Eren convinced him to have his head near the footrest while Eren was blissfully unaware of the weird noises coming from the armchair’s mechanism as he practically buried his face between Armin’s mounds. 

Their position, or at least Armin’s, could be described as a little more than compromising. The fact that Armin could see Eren’s calf muscles strain as his heels pushed against the footrest to keep the armchair laid out wasn’t comforting either.

“You sure this thing won’t break if we keep fucking on it?” Armin asked breathily. He was salty over the whole ordeal, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t enjoying having Eren’s mouth on his hole. The slow, deliberate lick up his ass cheek sent shivers down his spine, and Armin arched his back and began to buck his hips softly. He could feel Eren’s breath as he spoke. 

“Baby, don’t worry about it-hey!”

Eren kept his socks on for this session, so Armin took one off and tossed it across  the living room, leaving Eren with only one sock to make him uncomfortable. 

“I’m telling you, I’m gonna break something once you decide to rest for a second and the chair comes snapping back into place.”

“Armin, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m gonna worry.”

“Please don’t worry when your dick is stabbing me in the neck.”

Armin decided to press his ass down to shut Eren up, taking off his other sock. “Go get cold feet.” 

Eren retaliated by nibbling and kissing the skin around his hole, Armin’s weakness. Armin could feel the smirk on Eren’s lips as he shivered violently. He tried to make another retort, but Eren swirled his tongue around the entrance and his mind went blank again. The feeling made Armin’s cock throb, and all he wanted was somewhere where he could get his ass obliterated without fear of getting launched across the living room.

“Baby, please… Let’s just take this to bed, okay?” Armin said weakly, breathless as Eren’s tongue dragged over his aching hole. Warm lips kissed down to suckle Armin’s balls and Armin let out another squeak, arching his back to thrust his ass out at the attention. 

“You’re so hot. Let me lick you open a little more and we’ll head to bed, sweetheart.” Eren said with such softness that Armin’s heart melted. “Get on your knees. Sit on my face.”

Armin’s thoughts blurred and he nodded in compliance, letting out a moan as his husband licked at his entrance.

Eren’s strong hands gripped his wrists, sending tiny jolts of pleasure from the roughness of his fingers digging into the sensitive skin. Armin moaned loudly as he was tugged up, his legs folding under him. 

The momentum of his movement and the sudden shift of weight onto the head of the chair should’ve been enough to signal that something was wrong, and Armin would’ve reacted quicker if Eren didn’t snap his teeth over one of his ass cheeks and made his mind go blank. It took them almost five seconds to fall, with Armin weakly grasping at the footrest while trying to prevent himself from breaking Eren’s nose with his ass and Eren’s sudden panic jostling the chair around until they finally fell over. 

Armin blushed red, his reactions slow and mind full of a brief feeling of panic that he almost didn’t notice the muffled yells buried between his ass cheeks. 

“I’m sorry!” Armin squeaked, rolling away so his husband can finally take a gulp of air. Eren looked wrecked, as if it were a hand wrapped around his throat instead. “Are you okay?”

Chest heaving, Eren nodded. His heart stopped pounding against his chest as he slid onto the carpet and let the chair flip back onto its legs as it was finally freed from being fucked on. It clicked back into place irritably. “M’okay. Still horny.”

Armin sighed and sat back, hiding his face, embarrassed that he almost killed Eren with his butt. “I told you about the chair… Eren… ”

“You did, and I’m sorry.” Eren puffed out, drool and precum smeared over his mouth. “Want to take this to the bed?” He grimaced at the disdainful look Armin gave him. 

“You’re horrible. Just horrible. I could have broken your nose and killed you.”

“I love you.”

Embarrassed, Armin tugged his shirt over his knees and pulled his arms in like a turtle. 

“Noooo, baby…” Eren rolled onto his knees and crawled over to Armin. “It was sexy. I promise.”

“Getting suffocated by my ass? I’m cringing just thinking about it.” Armin was hiding his head in the shirt now. 

“There is nothing I would love more than to die by your ass.” 

“You're about to die by my hand.”

“Sexy.”

Armin groaned and sank deeper into his shirt. He could feel Eren get closer and soon he heard a deep, raspy voice whisper, “Don’t fret over it, baby. Just thinking about you sitting that tiny hole on my lips with that fat ass of yours hugging my face makes my cock hard.” 

Face burning, Armin felt his fading boner jump up again. 

“Eren!” Armin popped his head out of the shirt, and Eren took this chance to give him a quick smooch. Armin tried to look annoyed, but Eren kissed him so tenderly that he just melted against him helplessly. 

“Your lips are so soft and sweet. They look so pretty when you beg for me to bury my cock between your ass cheeks.”

“Eren, you're so lewd.” Armin replied softly, the heat returning to his eyes. The shock of the recent catastrophe was starting to fade as Armin ran a hand down Eren’s toned stomach and gripped the base of his dick, slowly stroking it to full hardness again. “I can't believe how quickly you get aroused.” 

“I know you love it when I talk to you that way. Look at you reaching for my cock.” Eren whispered, fucking into Armin’s hand. Armin coyly turned away to hide his blush, but Eren then pressed his lips up Armin’s neck. Armin giggled and let his other arm slide out the shirt to wrap around Eren’s shoulders. Eren’s warm lips traced the outline of his clavicle and jugular. Eren slipped his hands under Armin’s shirt to feel up his heated skin. His thumbs circled the buds on Armin’s chest before flicking them, and Armin let out a deep hum and laid back against the carpet. 

“You're so cute.” Eren tugged Armin’s nipple and Armin shuddered. “Do you like that?” 

“Mmhm…” Armin hummed sweetly, wrapping his legs around Erens waist. “I like stroking your big cock even more.” 

Eren bit his lip with a moan as Armin’s hand sped up, spreading precum over the head and rubbing a finger between Eren’s balls. Eren rolled his hips, leaning down to capture Armin’s lips in another wet kiss. 

“I wanna keep fucking.” Armin finally moaned, watching as Eren hiked the shirt over his chest and began sucking on Armin’s pink nipples. “Promise me you'll fuck me.” 

“I promise, baby. I'll give you a nice, thick cock to shove into your tight ass.” 

“Mmm…” Armin bit his lip and let his legs fall open. “And is it going to be long and hard for me?”

“So big that you’ll be aching tomorrow.” Eren assured him.

This pleased Armin, and he showed it by grabbing Eren by the hair and pulling him into a long kiss as they moved against each other on the floor. They moaned and rolled their hips, finding a nice rhythm until they ached for something more.

“Are you ready to finally take it to bed?” Eren whispered, and Armin nodded, tightening his grip on Eren. 

“Yes _ , please.” _


	2. Part 2

Eren had plucked Armin off the floor and carried him to their bedroom. Large hands rubbed Armin’s tiny hole as teeth ravaged his lips and tongue. Armin took this time to arch into the touch, groping Eren’s large muscles. His cock was hard against Eren’s abs, precum painting Eren’s stomach every time Armin bounced his ass in his hands. It took longer than it would have to reach the bedroom as they were preoccupied with each other, but now the goal was to get naked on the bed as quickly as possible. 

Armin’s back hit the bed and a pair of hands immediately slipped the large shirt off of his body, leaving him completely naked and spread on the sheets. Flipping onto his hands and knees, Armin swayed his ass as he pulled a plush pillow from the head of the bed and tucked it under his hips to keep his ass lifted.  

Warm tan hands cupped Armin’s cheeks and massaged them in circles. Armin could feel his hole ache and stretch as Eren spread his ass wide and jiggled his cheeks. 

“Ohh, keep playing with me like that.” Armin breathed. He loved the feeling of Eren worshipping his ass like it was a luxurious treasure. Eren always put his hands on it greedily, playing with it and doing whatever he wished. 

“Do you like it when I expose your pretty little hole like this?”

“Yes, please use it. Use my wet, sloppy hole hide your cock-Ah!” Armin let out a squeak as Eren laved the flat of his tongue over Armin’s taint. Eren loved to hear Armin’s little noises as he worked his hole. It drove him crazy knowing that Armin enjoyed every second of their time together, and it was a big ego boost to have his pretty husband begging and mewling under him with his thighs spread and cock dripping. 

Eren pulled back to quickly snatch the lube and condoms from the nightstand, not wanting to spend a second away from his needy husband. Armin moaned and adjusted himself so Eren could prep him easily. 

“Hurry and fill my slutty hole up, Eren.” Armin giggled. “Ravish me.” 

Slick fingers pressed against Armin’s entrance, sliding in easily as he let out a broken moan. Plush asscheeks squeezed and pushed against Eren’s fingers as he began to pump the tight hole. 

“You're so precious. You somehow manage to look so cute and sexy while I ravage this tight ass of yours.”

“Mmmhh, you're so sweet to me.” Armin panted. “Ah! Ahh, faster. Give me more.” 

Eren pressed against Armin’s sweet spot insistently, rubbing the hell out of it so he could watch him squirm and whine. Thighs clenched and toes curled as Eren added another finger and felt Armin writhe with need. 

“Please, Eren, give me that cock you promised.” He begged. “I need it so badly. Need it in my hole.”

Eren licked his lips as Armin whimpered. The need in his voice made his abdomen burn hotter and his cock jumped in arousal. After tearing open a condom and rolling it on with trembling fingers, Eren spread Armin wide again and lapped at his slick asshole messily before finally pressing the head inside. Armin jolted, feeling Eren slide in slowly. He wanted more, wanted the rough fucking and the familiar, blissful feeling of Eren’s big dick shoving inside of him, so he reached back and spread his cheeks apart, giving Eren an innocent smile over his shoulder. 

This was always an invite to be rough and nasty, so Eren then pinned Armin’s hands behind his back and began drilling into his tight hole. 

Armin took such delight in Eren’s dominant tendencies; biting his neck, gripping his ass and hips so tight that it left marks, and holding Armin’s wrists behind his back with one hand while his hole was demolished by his thick cock. 

Each thrust drove Eren deeper into lust. Watching his dick slide right between Armin’s plump mounds, squeezed and sucked in by his hot entrance, was indulging to witness. Armin was wonderfully submissive, yet he held Eren’s control in the palm of his hand. All it took was some teasing to have Eren fucking him like a beast. It was arousing to know that Armin wanted all of it. He wanted the pleasure of Eren’s ravenous cock abusing his sweet spot. He wanted hands spanking and pulling his pink cheeks apart, tracing the skin where Eren’s dick and his hole were connected. Every thrust forward made his weeping cock bob against his stomach, his eyes rolling back in pleasure while drool dripped from his lips. 

“Love how you suck my cock in with that wet, slutty hole. It’s like you’re starving for cock, sweetheart.” 

“F-fuck me harder! H-harder!” 

Armin was usually able to hold off during sex, keeping up with Eren’s amazing stamina, but the moment Eren tugged him up to sit on his knees and pried his mouth open, sticking his tongue between Armin’s lips to drive him even crazier, he felt his balls tighten and ache for release. 

“Do you like that, sweetheart?” Eren cooed.

“Y-yes, I like it. I like it a lot. K-kiss me.” 

Armin moaned sweetly and felt Eren slide his lips against his as he pounded away. The feeling of his thick cock pulling out only to shove back in to beat against his sweet spot drove Armin to the brink of orgasm, and when Eren pulled away to kiss down Armin’s neck and latch onto his pert nipple, his free hand jacking off his throbbing cock, Armin felt a hot stream of cum shoot from the head of his dick, thick ropes spilling out as he came. 

“Oh fuck! Eren!” Armin arched and massaged his loving husband’s cock with his hole as he kept fucking. The orgasm made his insides oversensitive, so each thrust was another overwhelming wave of pleasure. “O-oh! Oh, oh my-ah!” 

As Eren finally let Armin’s wrists free, he flopped forward onto the bed, shivering as Eren pulled out and tossed away the condom. He could tell that Eren hadn't cum yet, as his wet, thick cock was sliding between his ass cheeks. Armin smirked over his shoulder as he shook his ass and heard Eren swear under his breath, snarling Armins name as he felt warm cum spurt onto his backside. Armin stroked the top of Erens dick leisurely as he came between his cheeks, giving him a tired, lustful look. After the last drop of cum dribbled out, Eren collapsed on top of Armin, both giving out an “Oof.” 

Nothing was said between them, and instead they kissed, Eren massaging Armin’s lower belly and rubbing his thighs. Armin stretched out happily, turning his head to give sweet, gentle kisses to Eren’s lips. 

“You okay, baby? I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”

“You were perfect.” Armin said breathily, arching back into Eren’s touch. “Just perfect.”

Twisting around to curl against Eren’s chest, Armin buried his face into his neck and continued to kiss his collarbone, all while Eren massaged the little pink bruises he left on Armin’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Also might add a third chapter soon) Also Triangle of Death means that someone can die if their nose breaks and the nose cartilage bits stab the brain


End file.
